Heretofore numerous efforts have been undertaken to develop effective litters for animals, particularly house pets. Such efforts for the most part have involved the creation of litters of relatively complex compositions, comprehending the incorporation of chemical treatment agents for destroying bacteria which might be present in the animal excretions and/or in the components of the litter; for neutralizing compounds within such excretions and material resulting from decomposition therefrom; and for eliminating or minimizing any developed odors. Consistently there have been encountered problems in determining the appropriate compositions and preparations to constitute such litters in order to achieve the desired absorptivity; the resistance to decomposition; and a weight conducive to shipment and yet not sufficiently light so that constituent particles will tend to adhere to the animal, as on the paws or the fur for ultimate gravitational disposition on the surrounding area with resultant untidiness.
Among the various prior art efforts is the animal litter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,615 wherein one of the ingredients is an acidic cellulosic material including, among others, corncob grits. However, such materials used were treated with phosphoric acid and aqueous solutions of monosodium phosphate dehydrate for the purpose of providing a specific pH, as of no less than approximately 2.5 and, preferably, no higher than 3.5, although such might approach 6.5. It was found that a pH below 2.5 would be harmful to the skin of the animals and with the portion of the range thereabove being adequate to provide the requisite neutralization capacity for basic excretory matter, such as, ammonia and amine of animal urines, and for basic decomposition matter produced from the decay of animal feces. It was indicated that other acids and bases could be used as the phosphoric acid was easily buffered within the 2.5 to 6.5 range. Thus, this patent exemplarily demonstrates the resort to the utilization of chemical compositions in animal litters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,397 also reveals an animal litter preparation but is revelatory of earlier efforts at developing animal litters which did not require chemicals, but relied merely upon the intermixture of fundamental ingredients, such as, a lightweight absorptive agent, as vermiculite or perlite, and a chlorophyll-containing agent, such as, alfalfa, algae, broom grass and timothy grass. However, the vermiculite and perlite, being of exceedingly light weight, proved in practice to tend to adhere to the animal and, thus, despite the other attributes thereof, provided a recognized drawback.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal litter preparation which consists of the intermixture of two naturally occurring solid compositions, each of which is most economically produced with one being substantially normally a waste material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal litter preparation which does not comprehend the utilization of chemical agents, compounds or preparations so that the manufacture of the litter of the present invention may be easily and economically effected by the mere physical mixing of but two dried solid ingredients thereby obviating the costs of chemical treatment agents, as well as the problems associated with the metering of the same within the prescribed limits within the batch being formed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal litter preparation of the character stated which may be produced without the exercise of skilled, highly trained individuals and which is, hence, amenable to high volume, low cost commercial production, with the sources for the ingredients being naturally occurring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal litter preparation of the character stated, and being of predetermined particulate nature, wherein the particles, although highly absorptive to received liquid, will return to natural size from initial expanded state upon reception; and which particles are resistant to decomposition through subjection to absorbed chemicals so that the preparation is adapted for longevity of usage without diminution in effectiveness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal litter preparation of the character stated which is highly efficient and reliable in usage for waste absorption and odor elimination.